Another Cartwright
by A.D. Black
Summary: No one had heard of the other Cartwright. Niether Rusty nor Casey had ever mentioned her, but when their sister comes back into their lives in search of their help and comfort, curiousity arouses oon Greek road. Cappie/OC Better sum. inside!
1. Chapter 1 A Newcomer at Kappa Tau

GREEK-Another Cartwright:

No one had heard of this new girl in the Cartwright family. Niether Rusty nor Casey had ever really mentioned her, too saddened by their estranged sibling. But when she comes back into their lives in search of their help and comfort, curiousity arouses on Greek road. Why has she been hidden away? And what is it about her that draws Cappie in so deeply?

GREEK-Chapter One: A Newcomer at Kappa Tau

Rusty Cartwright thought it was going to be a normal day at Kappa Tau. His brothers were passed out around the house from the party of the previous night. The smell of alcohol and sweat filled the air as it always did, food was collecting and molding in piles everywhere, and nobody was getting up as if ready to start the day. They were so predictable to Rusty he couldn't help but chuckle as he walked down the steps. He was the only one in the entire house that got up to go to classes everyday. But he didn't think that was weird in any way. It was normal for his brothers to sit around and do nothing but sleep all day. And then of course they would wake and the drinking usually started again. So predictable. That's why when he got the unexpected call from his shaken sister he was caught so off guard that even he didn't go to class that day. He sat around the house like his brothers, waiting for a certain something to happen and a certain somebody to arrive. He anxiously sat up in his sound proofed room as his visitor found their way down Greek road.

Karen Cartwright had never been one for college. She was an art student, sure, but she considered her classes as just more practice and training so she could become the better artist she wanted to be. She didn't like thinking of it as college. It made it sound too…normal. She didn't like normal. She liked different and crazy and outgoing. Or…at least that's what she liked to scream with her work. Her attitude didn't quite match her art. She was too quiet for that. Her paintings were selling pretty well now-a-days and this pleased her. She needed the extra cash to get her where she needed to be and she refused to call her parents and admit defeat like they expected. That's why she hated what she was about to do. She hated that she was seeking help from her siblings but she was running out of options. She clutched her bag tightly to her side as she walked up the steps. She didn't know what to say. She figured Casey would have obviously called ahead and informed him on everything she'd allowed her older sister to know. Rusty would surely know enough to be worrying right now. That thought urged her to walk faster. She didn't want her hour younger brother to be worrying about her right now. Not after everything. She just needed a place to stay where she would be safe. A sigh escaped her perfectly shaped lips and she brushed her bright red hair out of her face as she thought_. Casey had better know what she's talking about…_

The doorbell rang loudly and Cappie rose to his feet, a confused look coming over his face. It was unusual for people to use the doorbell like that. Everybody just knew to walk right in. He opened the door and held his breath, staring at the red-headed beauty in front of his eyes.

She was perfect. In every sense of the word. Her eyes were sharp and fierce, her lips were formed to perfection, her hair was fiery in the light breeze, and her body could have easily belonged to a super model. It was upsetting to him that she would hide such beauty under ragged jeans and an oversized hoodie. He wished he could yank the dreadful blue garment off her petite form. But he resisted the urge and pulled his face into a sly, flirtaous smile. To his dismay, it wasn't so easily returned.

"Wellllll….hello there. How may I help you?" Cappie asked the goddess before him, trying to keep his tone steady though his mind was racing. She was sending his thoughts into overdrive by merely standing before him. A fake and obviously forced smile made its way onto her face. Beaver and Wade stopped at the door as they were passing and saw her. They stood next to Cappie with goofy smiles on their faces. She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Uhh…hi." She said quietly. He had to strain to hear her soft, velvety voice. "I'm looking for Rusty Cartwright. Is he around?" Cappie's eyes widened slightly with shock. So, Spitter found a pretty little thing after all. And how pretty this girl was. It was unsettling to him that she seemed interested in Rusty and not at all with himself.

"Yeah. He's up-"

"Karen?!" Stomps coming from the stairwell could be heard and a nerdy boy emerged rapidly. It was easy to tell he'd been waiting for her and that he was worried, just like she'd hoped he wouldn't be. Karen looked up at her brother and sighed a breath of relief. She suddenly felt a wave of security: like she was safe in this odd new place. Rusty didn't hesitate in embracing his sister. She winced lightly, trying not to let him notice, as his arms pressed tightly against her bruises that coated her back. "Are you ok?" He urged, letting go of her and taking ahold of her shoulders to look her in the eyes. She nodded slowly.

"Hey Rust. Don't worry. I'm ok. I'm sure Casey got you all work up?" Karen raised an eyebrow, all but forgetting about the man standing beside them. Rusty didn't look convinced. He wanted answers to unasked questions and she knew exactly what he wanted to know. "Uh…can we talk in private?" She asked, uncomfortably aware that someone was listening intently, trying to figure her out.

"Yeah. Let's go to my room." Rusty told her and took her by the wrist. She winced again as his fingers grasped the bruise their. Cappie held out his arm to stop his "little brother" as he tried to walk away.

"Spitter. How rude of you! You're not even gonna introduce us to your new friend here." He said, sounding offended. Wade and Beaver look at him expectantly, knowing Rusty was one to be polite and would _have to_ introduce them as a part of who he was. Rusty sighed and shook his head.

"Not now, Cap." He tugged his sister's arm and walked back up the steps with her in tow and a very confused Cappie in the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girl Introduced

**Authors note:** So, I got some very nice reviews which made me uber happy and made me want to write. So thank you very much to those of you who reviewed! YAY FANS! Sorry, I'm the kind of person who doesn't get much feedback so this excites me XD

Also, someone questioned about the age of Karen. She is older than Rusty by an hour. They are twins and only a few of the GREEK gang have ever heard anything about her. Calvin, Dale, and Ashleigh for example know but Cappie had no idea she existed.

Thanks again, sorry for the delay, and enjoy CHAPTER TWO! YAY!

Special thanks to reviewers: **KathrynLatisha, ****Chelsey9, ****BlimeyBomb, ****booksmartblonde333, batgirl3952, and Taffyrose**

**Disclaimer**…I own Karen and her first name only.

GREEK-Chapter Two: The New Girl Introduced…

Cappie thumped the arm of the duct tape chair anxiously. He had to know who this girl was. Where had she come from? And why was Spitter so…worried? It also astounded him that she was so unmistakably beautiful. Probably the most gorgeous woman he'd ever seen, although he'd never really admit it. He didn't want to sound as soft as the thoughts that ran through his head. He'd given too much of himself away long ago and swore he'd never do it again. Unfortunately that was usually the reason his relationships didn't last as long as he would have liked. He leaned his head back against the chair and thought of Casey. He missed her even now. But she was with the douche bag. Ugh! He couldn't stand that guy. "I swear if he ever-"

"Hey Cap?" His head shot up at the sound of Rusty's voice. His breath caught again at the site of the red headed wonder. Karen, as Rusty had called her. She looked a little more comfortable, but almost as if she had just been crying minutes ago. Her face had a little more color to its paleness and the sweater was now gone. She wore now a red mid-sleeved tee with paint spots on it. It had a V cut in the middle and went half way down her chest, not revealing too much but just enough to get Cappie even more curious about that body. She tucked a strand of the fire hair behind her ear and smiled at him. She was enormously shy but like she wanted to come out of that shell desperately. It made him wonder if she had recently crawled into that cramped shell once she was out of her comfort zone. He composed himself quickly and smiled widely back.

"Well, hey Spitter. I was wondering when you'd come down to improve your manners." He said, falling back into his normal self. Rusty rolled his eyes.

"Karen, this is Cappie. He's my "older brother" at Kappa Tau. Cappie…this is my sister." He explained and waited for the surprise. Cappie's eyes went wide and he stared at him for a moment. _Sister? _He had another _sister?? _Why hadn't he ever heard about her? He'd been close to both Rusty and his _other_ sister for a few good years now. How had the existence of another sibling been hidden from him? It seemed unreal…

"Uhh…Sister huh?" He questioned, not sure what to say which was unlike him.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now I'm going to be late for my class and I've already missed my first for today. Can you do me a huge favor and watch after her for today?" Rusty asked, looking at his sister skeptically. It had been her idea to have him go back to class.

"Sure. No problem. Go to class and learn something." He said, happy to be spending some time with the goddess. Rusty looked at his sister for a long moment.

"Go ahead. Get to class, smarty pants." She said and gave him a hug. "And…thanks." She whispered as she got teary eyed again. She quickly blinked that away while hoping it went unnoticed.

"Ok, ok. I'll see you later Kare." He said and rushed out of the house with his bag clutched tightly in his hand. Karen turned to look at Cappie.

"Soooo…I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you have a lot of questions, huh?" She said with a smile, forcing herself to go back to her comfortable and easy going personality. Cappie let out a chuckle and ran a hand through his untidy hair.

"Yeah, kinda sorta. I've…never even heard your name mentioned by either Spitter or Casey." He said, feeling a little akward. She chuckled too.

"Yeah…we uhh…haven't talked in a while. My parents more or less disowned me when I refused to go to college." She explained and looked around. The house was a complete mess and there were guys passed out around the rooms. It looked as if the place hadn't been cleaned in sometime and smelled of something terrible. But, in truth, she would much rather be here then where she'd been living.

"Soooo…Who…are you exactly?" Cappie asked and crossed his arms casually across his chest. Her hands twitted nervously. She didn't really know what to say to him and was almost wishing she was still crying upstairs in Rusty's one bedroom. The room was comfortable. Or it would be to anyone else. However, she was different and in an odd environment.

"I'm Karen Elizabeth Cartwright. I'm an artist and I don't have anything better than a high school diploma. My parents kicked me out the day after graduation and I've been living with my crazy aunt and her on-again, off-again psycho boyfriend." She summed up the details she would allow and looked him over. "And you, I know exactly who you are. You are Cappie. Dated my older sister for a while then stood her up for a dance, broke up with her, and now you are my little brother's, older brother. You are a massive flirt and you've been trying to figure me out since I showed up on the doorstep of this pigsty. And just to stop the hopeful attitude, no I will not sleep with you." She added with a playful smile. He laughed.

"Wow. So much for 'we haven't talked in a while'. Looks like your siblings did a pretty great job telling you all about me. But see, here's the thing: I'm not trying to sleep with you. I've got enough of the Cartwright Clan to last me a lifetime." He responded, feeling arrogantly victorious. She crossed her arms as well, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you saying you've slept with my brother?" His smiled faltered and hers returned. "Look, I just needed some help from Rust. I went through something and I…needed my family. I should probably go find Casey before she tears off one of the sorority girls' head." She said and turned to go for the door.

"Hey, you know. You are, after all, the third Cartwright. I believe it's only right that I buy you coffee or…something." Cappie said and she stopped.

"Coffee…does sound good. But…maybe later." She grabbed her hoodie, which was hanging on the stairs banister and walked out the door.

"So, who is she, Cap?" Wade asked with Beaver right beside him.

"She's Spitter's other sister. And she's one hell of a woman." He said and walked outside to find a beer.

"So, are you ok?" Casey asked, sounding concerned. She tried extremely hard to understand. And to not call her parents right away. She wanted to help her sister in anyway she could, even if it meant leaving her parents out of the issue. Karen shrugged.

"I guess…I talked to Rusty. That helped a little. You know, twinly bond thing. But…I don't think I'll get over it for a long time. I felt so helpless and damaged. And I didn't know what to do, considering Aunt Mae has pretty much lost it completely. What am I supposed to do at times like these?" She asked and sighed, knowing it was wrong to try and throw her own problems in Casey's lap. "I guess it just really bugged me because I couldn't make it. I never even got my own place before it happened. And I couldn't even take care of myself when it did."

"It's not your fault you know. No matter how much you think it is." Casey said and her eyes flicked up as her boyfriend was walking up. She sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. I've gotta go. Max is here and…I've still gotta tell him about you. Think we can meet up later and you can meet him officially?"

Karen glanced over at a man with dark hair and attire similar to Rusty's. He was getting close and she didn't want to make it any harder on Casey.

"Sure. No problem. I'll come by ZBZ around 8ish." She answered and got up, walking away before Casey could say anything.

The door closed loudly and Cappie looked up to see Karen walk in again. She walked over to him and sat on his lap, pressing her lips to his without warning or reason. She stayed still for a moment until he began kissing her back. Then her lips went to work and moved with his. Her hands found their way into his hair and his found their way up the back of her shirt. They worked their way up to the bra clasp and-

"Cappie?" He heard a light voice and shook awake.

"Wha-huh?" He said, looking around. The first thing he saw was her, standing over him. Her red hair fell in her face and her expression was curious.

"You were making noise in your sleep. Bad dream?" She asked and leaned over to pick up the remote he dropped from waking up. His eyes zoomed in on her tight ass.

"Yeah…very baad…." He muttered and looked up when she turned back around. He smiled at her.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

Author's Note: Nope! Sorry. They weren't actually kissing yet. Cappie's just fantasizing about poor Karen. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry that I haven't explained what happened to her yet but it shall come soon. Thanks again to those who reviewed and I hope to get more!


End file.
